Dance with Me
by 8Clarify8
Summary: [ONE-SHOT or Drabbles, depending.] The Host Club is hosting a ball to kick off the New Year, and one of the only students who isn't dancing is the girl Kagome, who came in under the highly respected and prestigious Tashio name. Though with the way that Kyoya observes her, and the way he holds her, it's obvious that he sees her as more than a simple customer…


**Quick One-shot fanfic for the New Year; hope you enjoy.**

**InuYasha/OHSHC**

**Kagome/Kyoya**

**Rating:** K+/T

**Language:** English

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, anything that is recognizable to belong to either InuYasha or Ouran High School Host Club animes/mangas.

**Summary:** The Host Club is hosting a ball to kick off the New Year, and one of the only students who isn't dancing is the girl Kagome who came in under the highly respected and prestigious Tashio name. Though with the way that Kyoya observes her, and the way he holds her, it's obvious that he sees her as more than a simple customer…

**Dance with Me**

* * *

The dance was well into full swing before Kyoya realized that there was a customer of the Host Club's that didn't seem to be enjoying herself, his attention was diverted from the issue before about one thing or another so he sent the twins to try to take care of her- he didn't realize _who _it was until all the Hosts tried and failed to get the young patron to dance, even Haruhi walked away eventually. Kyoya sighed and had set his clipboard down in one of the empty rooms in an empty hallway off of the main one that was connected to the grand ballroom where the party was being held.

Kyoya tilted his head slightly to hear the faint sound of heels walking down the empty hallway, no other footsteps followed so it must be a wondering girl instead of a lone couple trying to sneak away. Kyoya loosened his tie (only slightly, mind you) and fixed his glasses before opening the door and searching for the sound of the heels. He was slightly surprised to see one of the regular customers stumbling and leaning against the wall, obviously tipsy from the refreshments that must've gotten spiked.

Kyoya sighed before making his way to help the poor girl, he steered her away from getting lost and back towards people, he recognized her as from the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. His eyes wandered before he found someone who may be able to help, he led the giggling girl to a small group of girls that were in the same class as well. He smiled charmingly to them and helped the young woman try to stand properly.

"Good evening, Ladies. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves?" His charming smile was warm and made the girls giggle and blush.

"Yes, of course we are! Is something wrong with Kieko?" one of them asked, Kyoya sighed in an almost dramatic way.

"Sadly, yes. I found her wandering the halls by herself and she must've had some of the spiked refreshments before we changed them out. Would you do us the favor by looking after her for a short while?"

"Oh! Why yes, of course! We would be delighted to look after her." One of the other girls piqued up, she smiled a little too sweetly for Kyoya's liking; it reminded him of the smiles one of his elder brother's gave him before teasing him ruthlessly. Kyoya pushed those thoughts aside before smiling in thanks and leaving the drunken girl with the others. As he walked away a young woman came from around one of the pillars and stopped him in his tracks.

Tashio, Kagome Higurashi.

One of the newest students, the girl the Host's were having a hard time getting to dance, and personally one of Kyoya's favorite people of the female gender. Under his sister and Haruhi, of course; she was dressed in a breathtaking, sparkling blue, over one shoulder, knee length dress as her black raven hair that glinted blue in the light was done up into an elegant bun with small curls coming to frame her doll-like face. Her eyes, an enchanting dark blue, looked up at him with irritation as she crossed her arms under her prominent chest; her silver heels tapped the floor to show her irritation.

"Ahh… Kagome, what a pleasant surprise." He meant that, he always enjoyed talking with her- her wit's and fiery temper were a pleasant escape from the fawning girls and Haruhi's naivety. "Though I'm shocked to see you away from your perch, you pretty little Wall Flower." The charming host was gone and here was a teasing friend. Kagome huffed as the smallest of blushes painted her cheeks before fading away as she tilted her chin up at him and stuck out her bottom lip in what he assumed to be was a stubborn way.

"Kyoya, I'm ashamed of you." She said, this had taken him back by surprise before fixing his tie and his glasses once more. "Leaving that poor girl with those… _Monsters. _Why, they'll eat her alive. I wouldn't be surprised if they stripped her naked and had her running around." Kagome sighed in exasperation before taking Kyoya's offered arm and had him lead her into the ballroom once again.

"Well, my Sweet, why don't you take her under your wing?" He inquired curiously and smugly, the light bounced off of his glasses for a second before he spun the young woman out and back in before catching her leg up against his. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he couldn't help his thumb but stroke the skin softly before letting her leg down and leading her into a tango.

"Oh, you know _exactly _why I am not allowed to do that." Kagome hissed to Kyoya as their bodies came together; Kyoya chuckled before nodding.

"Ah, yes, that I do. You can't afford to put down the Tashio name by getting into any disputes at this school." Kyoya remarked, Kagome rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Yes, exactly. I'm already on Strike Three with Sesshoumaru and Tamaki's father." Kagome huffed in irritation, looking up to her friend as they continued to dance across the floor. Kyoya chuckled and as the music changed he elegantly lead her into a ballroom dance, he lead her into a turn that caused the edges of her dress to come up and show more of her milky thigh before settling one hand on the small of her back and his other grabbing her hand.

"Well, it wouldn't be good for you to get transferred out of Ouran." Kyoya agreed softly, his posture turning less proper and more relaxed, though the elegance of their dance didn't diminish any. Kagome gave a sigh before looking up at him through her big and sooty lashes.

"It's almost the New Year." She said softly as they danced passed the large clock on the wall, Kyoya glanced at it for a second before nodding down at her.

"Yes, it's 11:58. Is your spell going to wear off by Midnight, My Dear?" his teasing her of the western tale of Cinderella made her roll her eyes and hit the back of his head lightly before her hand settled on his shoulder once again.

"No, thank you very much. I'm a commoner in rich people's clothing; the spell doesn't wear off until I go home." She replied in a seemingly sad tone, though her eyes didn't show any sadness.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoya inquired curiously; truly concerned for her wellbeing as his hand held her tighter against him and his other squeezed hers in a reassuring manner. Kagome sighed before glancing towards the ground.

"I always get depressed on New Year's." She replied sullenly. Kyoya gave her the faintest of smiles as they heard counting in the background.

"_10… 9… 8…"_

"Do you have any regrets this year?" Kyoya asked. Kagome looked at him curiously before shaking her head.

"_6…"_

"Not really, do you?"

"Only one."

"_4…"_

"Which is?" Kagome asked him, leaning closer so she could hear his answer.

"Not tell the woman I'm going to marry that I like her."

"_3… 2…"_

"What?" Kagome was surprised by his answer as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"_1…"_

"Kagome, I like you." Kyoya said simply as he bent his head and kissed her just as small party poppers popped and noise makers went off as everyone cheered: _"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

The kiss was special and magical, and Kagome didn't suspect that Kyoya had any feelings for her at all.

"Wait what! Marry?"

_**(Couple Days Later)**_

Kagome sat next to Kyoya on his chair after the Host Club activities were done for the day as he read over the school newspaper with a raised eyebrow while Kagome looked smug.

"I told you it would happen." Kagome said with her arms crossed under her chest. Kyoya shot his new girlfriend an annoyed stare.

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed in defeat, not really in the mood for a battle of wits with his girlfriend after the long Host Club day they had, the girl that Kyoya found drunk at the ball actually did end up getting stripped of her clothing and it was in the school paper, to say the least the Hosts had a hell of a time trying to make the poor and embarrassed girl feel better.

Hikaru and Kaoru hid behind a couch each holding a broom while Tamaki and Haruhi joined them, they were all peeking over and watching the interaction between the two students and newly announced couple.

"I can't believe the Shadow Demon has a girlfriend." Hikaru commented, Kaoru rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked as she noticed streams of tears running down his cheeks and his quivering lips.

"Momma is leaving Daddy! Oh, Haruhi, our poor family!" Tamaki swooped in and grabbed the poor girl, holding her to him tightly.

"Tamaki-senpai—GET OFF!"

"Mommy!"

Kagome looked at the happenings with an amused stare as Kyoya sighed deeply in high irritation, he rubbed the bridge of his nose before standing up with his laptop, bag and grabbing Kagome's hand, leading her out of the room. She waved happily to Mori and Hunny who were sitting quietly eating some left over sweets.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed my cute little one-shot, hope you have a good New Years! Review please. **_


End file.
